Jezebella du Fortunesa
"Do not underestimate me." :— Jezebel Jezebella du Fortunesa, nicknamed "Jezebel", was born to Bertrand du Fortunesa and Ingrid Dracula on October 31, 2017, and is their youngest child and only daughter. She has an older brother, Jameson. She is a powerful vampire. Jezebel is very intelligent, beautiful, and charming, but she can also be very cruel, spiteful, and manipulative when she needs to be. Biography Early Life Jezebella Ingrid Thylane Emmalie du Fortunesa, nicknamed "Jezebel", was born on October 31, 2017, to Bertrand du Fortunesa and Ingrid Dracula. She is their youngest child and only daughter. She has an older brother, Jameson, who was born five years before her. She was born at Garside Grange, where the Dracula family lives. Much like her mother, she looked forward to becoming a vampire. When Jezebel was born, everyone was immediately taken with her. She had everyone wrapped around her finger from the moment they laid eyes on her. Everyone was willing to do anything to keep her happy. She was extremley spoiled by her parents, as well as by the rest of her family. Even her grandfather, Count Dracula, was incredibly fond of her. Jezebel and her brother also have a very good relationship. She has been inseperable from Jameson since she was born. When she was little, she was very protective of Jameson and didn't like it when people were rude to him. Jameson is also very protective of Jezebel. Shortly after her birth, she and her family moved out of Garside Grange. Her parents bought a close-by castle to Garside Grange so they could remain close to the Count, Vladimir, and his family. From a very young age, Jezebel was extremley intelligent. She has an IQ od 210, is an autodidact, and can read up to 50,000 words per minute. She was hailed as a genius. She was good at scheming and manipulating people, just like her mother and father. During her free time, she liked to read and write. She also liked to dance and could play multiple instruments, such as the violin, piano, guitar, drums, and the clarinet. When she is not dancing, Jezebel is very clumsy. Jezebel and her brother were homeschooled for the majority of their lives, as their mother didn't want them to attend a breather school. They were homeschooled by their own father, as well as multiple other tutors. However, when Jezebel is ten years old, Garside Grange is re-opened as a school and she and Jameson are made to attend school. Their mother is strongly against this idea, but their father said they needed to keep up appearances or else the neighbours would start asking questions. Attending Garside Grange Year Five (Junior High) "I don't want to attend school." :―Jezebel to her father. Jezebel begins attending the junior high branch of Garside Grange, much to her annoyance. Physical Appearance "She's beautiful... just like her mother." :―Bertrand to Ingrid on Jezebel. Jezebel is immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous than most vampires. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks. She has a petite stature stands at the height of 5'3". She has a very pale complexion with long, curly, dark brown hair and beautiful, almond-shaped, greyish-blue eyes. She has a heart-shaped face, perfect eyebrows, high cheeks bones, a straight nose, and full lips. Jezebel also has a lovely smile, which she has inherited from her mother, when she does smile. Category:Dracula Category:Females Category:De Fortunessa Category:Fanon Characters Category:Born vampire